plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 15
I need you to help me with something. I'm a user, but on my user page I'm not on the Users category. Any help? If you can fix it, thank you.--CitronOrange (talk) 02:12, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Appreciate it! :)--CitronOrange (talk) 02:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 03:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hi. I'm pming admins if they can read my thread. I have a suggestion. Read this thread:http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:198281--[[User:CitronOrange|CitronOrange]] (talk) 02:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Uselessguy Hacking? Homing Thistle Hi. I was just gonna ask if we can add the Homing Thistle page. I have PROOF. The proof is in my user page, I took screenshots. Thanks. --CitronOrange (talk) 00:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Someone, about 792228, the user, he has a wiki where he states his dad (could be 791527) needs to be unblocked. Should you block 792228?Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 03:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys This is what it shows on the home page of his "Unblocking Wiki": Describe your topic: Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. My dad got blocked on the PvZCC wiki. How can he get unblocked and how do you edit games PvZ2 Block him on PvZCC if you go there. Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 13:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys Rollbacks Would you Mind? Umm... hi Someone, I noticed that you are less active in this wiki lately (maybe I'm wrong), are you going to have that DSE Exam? I want to ask you something about that because... just for my own reference. Can you make a phone call to me? 73932115 (completely reversed) Thanks a lot. Your answers will absolutely help me in my future. National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:15, October 24, 2014 (UTC) 我中三National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) 你揀左咩科?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ok... 不是只可選三科的嗎?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) 你讀邊間中學?你考試成績點架?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:19, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 14:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) O I see...排名比較後(no offense)...在我學校這個rank正常都選不到phy chm bio(這三科都是勁搶手的).National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) 小1 to 6,中1,2 都keep住全級top 3. 你校網有冇張你的相片?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) 咁有冇再舊d啲相(有你的)?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 14:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC) http://www.syh.edu.hk/schphoto/0809/126/page/image14.html http://www.syh.edu.hk/schphoto/1011/136/page/image72.html That little kiddo on the piano was me (about 4 years ago). National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 15:22, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you go to the Chat?--Electric Plants (talk) 15:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Please highlight this thread http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:209998 Besides, 你覺得我d相片點呀?cutie嗎? National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 09:24, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for highlighting. But 你可以投票嗎? Besides, 唔知你有冇留意到我和徐昕(Cheetah-shooter)都在ZombieNinja723 的Admin thread不斷改vote, do you know why?National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 13:56, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Cowko (talk) 14:15, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Please do me a favor and remove those pictures I uploaded (or request another admin to do so): http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Viet2.JPG http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Viet1.JPG http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prove.JPG http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:8bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:7bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:6bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:5bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:4bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:3bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:2bwb2.jpg http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:1bwb2.jpg Thanks a lot! How do I make my wordbubble page a template page?Takomaki (talk) 00:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Achievement icon